U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,402, assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, discloses a surgical suction irrigation system suitable for endoscopic and other surgical procedures. Such system includes a remote pumping unit comprising batteries and a motor driven pump adapted for location adjacent a conventional irrigation liquid source, (such as a conventional liquid irrigation bag), and a handpiece having suction and irrigation valves and a pump motor control switch. An irrigation liquid hose and electrical conductors connect the handpiece to the irrigation liquid pumping unit. Actuation of the handpiece irrigation liquid valve opens a path therethrough from the irrigation liquid hose and simultaneously actuates the switch to energize the pump motor and pump irrigation liquid from the irrigation liquid bag therethrough and through the handpiece to supply a surgical site.
In a continuing effort to improve on surgical suction irrigation systems, particularly endoscopic suction irrigation systems, the present invention has been developed.
Further objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general kind upon reading the following description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.